Chichi to Haha
by Banjir TomatCeri 2018
Summary: Sasuke hanya ingin Sarada segera bahagia. [Hadiah untuk pemenang Most Favorite Fanart Banjir TomatCeri 2017: Chichi to Haha oleh Rize Yoshida] [Ditulis oleh CherryMintAzzule]


**Chichi to Haha**

CherryMintAzzule  
 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate T  
 **SasuSaku Canon Fanfiction**

 **Summary**

Sasuke hanya ingin Sarada segera bahagia.

 **.**

 **Special for Rize Yoshida**

 **Congratulation for winning the Most Favorite Fanart!**

 **Hope you like this : )**

Sarada baru pulang dari misinya di luar desa dan terkejut melihat papanya duduk bersila di depan pintu. Tas cangklong yang jadi teman setia papanya saat berkelana juga masih tersampir di bahunya. Ada apa gerangan? Padahal di sore menjelang matahari terbenam seperti ini, biasanya mamanya ada di rumah dan sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Papa? Ada apa? Kenapa duduk di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab, papanya malah menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir lalu memberi isyarat agar Sarada duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mamamu sedang marah," kata sang Papa akhirnya.

"Marah kenapa? Karena Papa baru pulang sekarang?" tanya Sarada lagi setelah mereka duduk bersisian. Memang papanya sering sekali bepergian, sebulan bisa dua hingga tiga kali dan waktu seminggu itu sudah yang paling sebentar. Sarada bangga karena papanya mengerjakan hal-hal luar biasa—meski ia tidak tahu apa pastinya—tapi tak ia pungkiri kalau dirinya juga kesepian. Lantas jika ia saja begitu rindu, apalagi mamanya?

"Sudahlah, kamu tidak perlu tahu. Yang penting kamu diam dulu di sini. Mamamu masih marah, jangan diganggu. Tunggu saja sampai amarahnya reda."

Sarada mengangguk. Meski begitu ia sangat penasaran, ini kali pertama ia melihat orangtuanya bertengkar. Sejak papanya kembali ke desa beberapa tahun lalu, orangtuanya terlihat rukun-rukun saja. Bahkan beberapa kali tertangkap basah sedang bermesraan.

"Kamu baru pulang misi?" tanya papanya tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Harusnya aku pulang besok, tapi rupanya misinya mudah dan kami bisa pulang lebih cepat."

"Bagaimana dengan Boruto? Apa dia masih melakukan latihan khusus yang Papa perintahkan?"

"Ya. Tadi dia bilang tidak akan langsung pulang ke rumah. Soalnya ia belum menyelesaikan 'menu malam'nya."

Papanya mengangguk samar. Mungkin puas dengan tekad murid satu-satunya itu. meski tak diawasi, rupanya Boruto tetap latihan sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sarada, apa kamu terluka?"

"Terluka?" Sarada menaikkan alis, bingung dengan pertanyaan papanya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Papa lihat sendiri tadi aku bisa jalan, 'kan?"

Papanya menatap Sarada datar, "Soalnya rumah kita berlawanan arah dan mengantarkanmu sampai depan gang bukan bagian dari latihan Boruto. Hutan tempat dia biasa latihan juga searah dengan rumahnya. Jadi, kenapa dia mengantarkanmu pulang?"

"A-a-ap-apa? Ba-bagaimana—"

Wajah Sarada merah padam. Bagaimana papanya bisa tahu? Ah! Tapi tentu saja itu hal mudah bagi papanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sarada langsung menyusun argumentasi untuk menjawab pertanyaan ajaib barusan. Namun papanya mengibaskan tangan tanda hal itu bukan masalah.

"Kamu sudah besar. Lima belas tahun, 'kan? Papa tidak akan melarangmu menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun. Meski Naruto pasti akan jadi menyebalkan sekali jika sampai tahu hal ini … asal kamu bahagia, siapa pun tak apa."

Sarada tercengang dengan pengakuan tiba-tiba papanya. Terlebih lagi dengan restu yang papanya berikan. Akan tetapi, bukannya bahagia yang dirasa, Sarada malah merasa sedih tiba-tiba.

"Ha ha." Sarada tertawa pelan. "Papa sebegitunya ya, dengan _Nanadaime_? Tenang saja, di antara aku dan Boruto tidak ada apa-apa. Dia tidak suka padaku, kok."

"Begitukah? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kamu sendiri?"

Skak mat. Sarada lebih memilih menerjang masuk ke dalam rumah dan menerima tinju mamanya sendiri dibanding menjawab pertanyaan papanya.

"Kenapa kamu malu dengan perasaanmu sendiri? Apa yang salah dari menyukai seseorang?"

"Papa, kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan hal ini? Ini sama sekali tidak seperti Papa," keluh Sarada, sudah jengah duluan dengan ucapan papanya barusan.

Papanya kali ini yang terdiam.

"Mungkin karena Papa ingin kamu lebih cepat bahagia."

"Maksud Papa?"

"Mamamu. Papa tahu perasaannya pada Papa bahkan sejak usia kami baru dua belas tahun, tapi butuh waktu yang lama bagi kami untuk meraih kebahagiaan itu. Memang semua ada waktunya sendiri, hanya saja kamu juga perlu berusaha. Apalagi kamu menyukai Boruto yang sama bodohnya dengan ayahnya. Meski satu desa tahu kalau Hinata sudah menyukainya bahkan sejak mereka belum masuk akademi, perlu ada Toneri dulu yang menculik Hinata baru Naruto sadar dengan perasaannya."

Sampai di sini, Sarada berusaha menahan tawanya yang hampir tersembur.

"Karena itu, nyatakan saja perasaanmu pada Boruto. Mudah-mudahan dia sadar. Papa sendiri merasa, meski dia tidak menyadarinya, ia pasti juga memiliki rasa padamu."

Sarada tersenyum kecut. Ingin ia mengatakan kalau Boruto punya banyak fans. Selain memang titel sebagai anak Hokage, kemampuan individu Boruto akhir-akhir ini juga semakin hebat saja. Sarada tahu ia juga hebat, dan kalau ia mau membandingkan diri, tentu saja ia lebih baik dari semua fans Boruto. Hanya saja ….

"Sudahlah Pa. Kalau aku memang akhirnya bersama dengan Boruto, pasti kami bersama."

"Ah, begitu? Mendengar jawabanmu Papa malah merasa Naruto tidak akan menerimamu jadi menantunya." Mata Sarada membulat. "Apa kau tidak pernah dengar? Sepertinya Naruto masih sering mengatakannya sampai sekarang: kita yang menentukan takdir kita sendiri. Termasuk dengan siapa kita ingin bersama." Papanya menoleh. "Saat kami berusia tiga belas tahun, Mamamu sudah tahu kalau ia ingin bersama dengan Papa dan dia melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mengikat jari kelingking Papa dengan benang takdir. Dia menjadikan Papa bagian dari hidupnya dan selama bertahun-tahun berusaha mempertahankan ikatan itu. Bertahun-tahun." Papanya menatap langit dengan mega-mega yang berarak tertiup angin. Mata hitamnya memantulkan semburat lembayung senja yang hanya sisa sedikit saja.

"Tunggu, maksudnya usia tiga belas itu …."

"Ya. Saat Papa pergi meninggalkan desa untuk bergabung dengan Orochimaru. Semua orang tidak ada yang menduganya, tapi Mamamu tahu dan mencoba menahan Papa. Itulah saat Mamamu mengikat Papa. Papa baru sadar akhir-akhir ini, setelah memikirkannya kembali, dan yakin kalau saja malam itu Mamamu tidak menahan Papa, maka tidak akan ada yang namanya Uchiha Sarada."

Sarada meresapi ucapan papanya baik-baik dan mereka terdiam di sana hingga langit benar-benar berubah hitam pekat. Ketika tiba-tiba lampu di atas mereka menyala juga terdengar pintu yang digeser terbuka, keduanya segera berdiri.

"Sasuke-kuuun! Maafkan aku!"

Tanpa sadar dengan keberadaan Sarada, mamanya langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan papanya. Isakan samar terdengar.

"Maaf sudah mengusirmu dan membuatmu duduk di luar. Kamu juga, kenapa tidak masuk saja, sih? Kamu kan tahu kalau aku tidak sungguh-sungguh marah padamu!" Mamanya memukul bahu papanya beberapa kali. Dari samping, Sarada bisa melihat hidung dan mata mamanya memerah dan sembap. Jadi ia menyimpulkan kalau mamanya sudah menangis sejak tadi dan ada hal 'sungguhan' yang sudah membuat mamanya seperti itu.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kamu yang membukakan pintu. Kamu berhak marah padaku jadi aku juga pantas dibuat menunggu."

Sarada melihat mamanya sedikit terperangah dengan ucapan papanya sebelum ia berkata dengan nada merajuk yang dibuat-buat. "Iya sih. Tapi kan kamu bisa menunggu di teras samping! Kalau menunggu di sini, apa kata tetangga nanti?!"

"Ha ha ha! Mama! Apa tidak sekalian suruh Papa pasang tenda saja di halaman belakang?"

"Sarada!" Mamanya melonjak kaget, "sejak kapan kamu di sana? Loh? Kamu sudah pulang? Dari tadi kamu duduk di sini?"

"Iya. Tadi dilarang masuk sama Papa."

"Benar begitu?" Mamanya beralih lagi ke papanya, matanya melotot tajam. "Sasuke-kun, kenapa kamu buat anak kita duduk-duduk di luar di udara sedingin ini? Dia baru pulang misi dan harusnya istirahat sekarang."

"Aku juga baru pulang misi," sahut ayahnya kalem.

"Ah, sudahlah, sudahlah! Kalian berdua, ayo masuk! Mama sudah buatkan makan malam. Cepat mandi dan kita makan sama-sama."

Setelah memukul lengan papanya untuk yang terakhir kali, mamanya masuk ke dalam disusul dengan papanya. Sarada sengaja berlama-lama melepaskan alas kakinya dan menatap keduanya yang berjalan beriringan. Lalu, entah itu ilusi optik yang disebabkan oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk melalu jendela yang keduanya lalui atau apa, tapi Sarada sempat melihat sesuatu yang berkilau, membelit di sekitaran tangan kedua orangtuanya yang berdekatan. Ketika mamanya tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan papanya, Sarada semakin melihatnya dengan jelas.

Panjang, tipis, dan berwarna merah.

Benang takdir yang mamanya ikatkan pada papanya.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf beribu maaf untuk Rize. Saya tidak bisa menulisnya dengan lebih baik lagi. Tapi saya harap hadiah kecil ini bisa membuatmu senang.**

 **Dan soal BoruSara cuma sekadar tembakan. Saya belum memutuskan mau ngeship siapa. Habis masih pada kecil. Di sini saya buat 15 tahun soalnya kan sudah 2 tahun dari film Boruto. Di sana mereka usianya 13 tahun.**

 **Sekali lagi maaf dan selamat untuk Rize. Mudah-mudahan tahun depan bisa ikut BTC lagi.**

 **Jaa!**

 **Oh iya, ada omakenya dikit : )**

.

.

 **Omake**

Sakura sedang menghangatkan lauk di dapur setelah Sasuke dan Sarada menghabiskan total dua jam untuk sekadar mandi. Sekarang, keduanya duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Perut lapar keroncongan.

Sambil menunggu Sakura, Sarada bertanya. "Pa, memangnya Papa melakukan apa sih? Tadi wajah Mama sampai sembap begitu."

Sasuke diam sejenak. Matanya sekilas mencuri pandang ke arah bulan yang bersinar di luar.

"Papa akan pergi misi."

"Lalu?" Tidak ada yang aneh, pikir Sarada.

"Misi kali ini … sulit. Dan Papa harus berangkat besok pagi-pagi sekali."

Jujur, sejenak tadi perut Sarada mencelos mendengar papanya mengucap kata 'sulit' juga ekspresi wajahnya. Sepertinya misinya bukan misi main-main.

"Ah, satu lagi. Atas perintah Naruto, Boruto juga akan ikut dengan Papa."

1

2

3

.

.

BRAK!

Secepat kilat, Sarada bangkit dan _sprint_ ke pintu depan. Mendengar suara gaduh yang diciptakan Sarada, Sakura muncul tergopoh-gopoh dari dapur.

"Ada apa? Suara apa itu, Sasuke-kun? Eh, Sarada mana?"

"Pergi."

"Pergi ke?"

Sasuke menggedikkan bahu seraya mengangkat cawan tehnya.

"Ck! Padahal aku ingin segera memberitahunya kalau sebentar lagi dia jadi kakak. Jadi aku bisa dengan ucapan selamat yang manis, bukannya kata-kata semacam, 'pantas kau gendutan' seperti orang tidak peka di sampingku ini," seloroh Sakura yang membuat Sasuke nyaris tersedak tehnya.

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf dan kau juga sudah minta maaf. Kenapa kau ungkit lagi?"

"Habisnya …."

Di ruang makan, Sasuke sibuk berhadapan dengan ibu hamil yang hormonnya sedang bergejolak. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan kalau barusan ia sudah membohongi anak gadisnya dan berpotensi mendapat bogeman.

Lagipula, apa katanya tadi?

Ya, ia hanya ingin Sarada segera bahagia.

Persis seperti ia dan Sakura dengan benang takdir yang melilit, mengikat mereka.

Selamanya.


End file.
